


The Hunt

by animehead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark, M/M, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or another, you’ll join them. No matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

You hold your breath and try your best to ignore the plastic clothes hanger digging into you shoulder. There’s something to be said about you hiding in a closet, something ironic and outdated, something you might even get amusement out of, maybe even share it with Roxy. You know she’d appreciate it. 

_If she wasn’t one of those freaks, that is._

But seeing as though she  _is_  one of those freaks, you have to continue hiding in your closet, squished against articles of clothing and sneakers that you’ve hardly ever worn. 

You grip tightly at your pants, holding them up as best as you can, wishing you could see well enough in the darkness to at least fasten them, buy yourself some time, maybe even escape. 

_You’re kidding yourself._

“Diiiiiiiiirk.”

You squeeze your eyes shut when you hear him, his voice sickeningly sweet. You can imagine his hair, a shock of bright green, replacing the mess of dark brown you’ve become so fond over. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

The singsong tone of his voice makes your heart race and you bite your lip to keep from breathing too heavily. You just need to stay quiet, wait it out. You can do it. 

_You don’t have the energy to deal with what will happen if you don’t._

“But I suppose a jolly game of hide and seek will be fun, right Dirk?” 

There’s a small gash in your closet, put there from you practicing with your sword when you were younger. It’s not large enough for you to see the entire room, but you definitely see Jake when he floats past the door and sits on your bed. 

“Hmmm. Now, if I were Dirk Strider, where would I be?” Jake says. He stretches out on your bed and folds his hands behind his head. The sheets are a mess, wrinkled and stained with substances you don’t really want to think about at the moment. There’s a wet mark on your pillow, saturated with your saliva from you biting down on it to hold back your moans. 

_And your screams._

“By golly, I’ve always loved hide and seek, Dirk!” Jake sits up and says so suddenly that you almost fall back against the closet wall from surprise. “It’s all about the hunt!”

You feel something sliding down the back of your neck and you silently hope it’s nothing more than a piece of clothing brushing against you. The last thing you want is some random bug biting you at a time like this. 

“Did you know Roxy and Jane challenged me to a game of who can have the most practice babies? I bet they’re miles ahead of me by now!” Jake laughs, but it doesn’t sound like his laugh. It’s too high pitched, too sweet. 

_Too terrifying._

“I don’t want to lose, Dirk.” He floats from off the bed and hovers above the floor a few feet away from the closet. “So I’m going to sniff you out,” he says. “And when I find you, I’m going to  _ravish_  you.”

Your hand hovers in front of the doorknob, ready to hold onto it with all your strength in case Jake realizes you’ve been hiding in the closet the entire time. You watch as he lowers himself to his feet, glances around your bedroom one last time, and then walks away. Although, you can’t see him, you do hear the sound of his retreating footsteps and you allow yourself a moment to actually breathe a sigh of relief. 

You wait a few moments, listening for something to alert you to the fact that he is somewhere inside your house other than your room. When you hear a door shut down the hall, you decide to make your escape. 

_It’s now or never._

When you open the closet door, it creaks, metal grinding against metal, and you’ve never wanted to hit an inanimate object so badly before in your life. You pause, standing as still as possible, waiting for what used to be Jake English, but is now a fucking maniac to spot you. When he doesn’t come soaring back into the room, you decide that you actually do believe in luck. 

Keeping your eyes on the doorway, you reach down to button your pants, glancing down just briefly to make sure you don’t end up zipping things that shouldn’t ever be caught in a zipper. 

With your pants secure and your heart racing, you quickly come up with your game plan. You’ll grab your sword next to the bed, abscond out the window in your Bro’s room, and into the portal where you’ll be able to find somewhere to sit down and figure things out without one of your friends trying to turn you into one of those _things_. You consider climbing out your own window, but you can hear Jane and Roxy somewhere outside and you run the risk of them spotting you. Besides, Bro’s window is closer to the portal. 

_Okay, time to make this shit happen._

You’re both light and quick on your feet, grabbing the sword and its sheath and securing it at your side. Still no Jake. Good. You’re almost out of there. 

You make your way to the doorway, poking your head around the corner for anything bright and mentally unstable. When you don’t see anything fitting that description, you take a step out of the room and James Bond your way down the hall. You can see your Bro’s door, can almost feel the cool, metal, doorknob against your fingers. Four feet. Three feet. Two feet. Almost there. 

_You’re so close._

There’s a blur of colors in front of you and it only takes you half a second to recognize what those colors are, and more importantly, what they mean. 

“Going somewhere, Strider?”

Jake’s outstretched arms are wide, blocking any chances you may have of moving forward. You kept a keen lookout both in front and around you. 

_Too bad you never thought to look up._

“Jake,” you begin, your voice is calm, like a negotiator talking down a potential murderer. You hold your hands out in front of you as a sign of peace. “Do you remember what I said?” 

“Of course I remember, Dirk,” Jake says. “Men can’t have babies. You’ve only told me a trillion times!” 

“That’s right,” you say. The tone of your voice is still even, smooth, and relaxed. In other words, it’s the exact opposite of how you’re feeling. “And no matter how many times we try, it’s never going to happen.”

“Yes, yes, I know all this, but that’s why we’re going to  _practice_!” Jake drops his hands and takes a step forward. “That way, if it even changes, we’ll be prepared, right, my darling?”

“Jake…”

“You like to practice, right?” Jake takes another step forward and you take a step back. “You like the way it feels, right, Dirk?” 

Another step. 

_Forward._

Another step. 

_Back_. 

Again. 

_Again._

_You’re running out of options._

“Just imagine, Dirk,” Jake says. “Imagine how it’ll feel once I’m inside of you again. You liked that, didn’t you? I know you liked it. You told me.” Jake doesn’t take a step forward this time, but you still take a step back. “You screamed it.”

“Jake…” You want to say something, but you can’t think of a single response. What do you say to someone like this? How do you make them comprehend? How do you convince them that your body can’t take it? 

_How do you convince yourself to believe it?_

You gasp when his eyes transform from green to startling swirls of green and red. You’ll never get into Bro’s room now. Your best chance is to try to make it back into your own and barricade yourself in the closet. 

_You’re out of time._

“And I’m going to make you scream it again.”

You bolt down the hall, running as fast as your legs will carry you. You wish there was a hallway full of stuff to throw at him, but there’s nothing, just empty space and a neon maniac figuratively on your tail. 

And  _literally_  if you’re not quick enough. 

Another bad joke. 

_How can you think of these things at a time like this?_

You cry out when his arms wrap around you and lift you into the air. You stare down at the floor, watching as your sword crashes against it as you’re pulled higher and higher. He jerks you upward and flips your position with ease so that you’re staring face to face with him and his hands are beneath your ass, squeezing and massaging it as he presses your back against the wall. 

“Wouldn’t it be fun to try it like this, Dirk? Floating in the air with nothing to keep us together but our love!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You say. “Jake, you have to listen to me—”

“Shh,” he says. “Now hold still.” 

If his unnatural strength didn’t dawn on you when he flew through the air, carrying you like you were a three pound bag of sugar, the fact that he has you pressed against the wall and suspended into the air with one hand definitely gets the message across. 

His free hand is busy ridding you of the bottom half of your clothing. When he succeeds, he grins cheerfully at you. 

“That’s more like it.”

_You don’t kid yourself by pretending to be ashamed about being aroused._

Still holding you against the wall with minimal effort, he reaches into the pockets of those unbelievably short shorts and plucks out small tube of lube. 

“Golly, we’re going to be needing more of this soon!” He says and shrugs out of one suspender strap, switches the hand that is holding you against the wall and then shrugs out of the other. 

You watch him as he unzips his shorts and frees his cock. You whimper, your head pressing back against the wall, helplessly. You want it, want  _him_ , want the feeling that spreads through you when he’s inside of you. But you’re so low on energy. You used the last of it trying to escape. 

_And you don’t like thinking about what will happen once you have absolutely no energy left to expend._

Jake’s cock is slick now, wet from lube, hard and pressing against your thigh. “Aren’t you excited for this, Dirk?” He breathes against your ear, his chest pressing hard against yours, pinning you against the wall so that he has use of both his hands and arms. He grips you by the bottom of your thighs and spreads your knees apart. 

“How many times has it been now? By gosh, I think I’ve lost count. It would be a pity if we had to start over.” He says before laughing. “What am I saying? It’ll be great if we have to start from the beginning. One practice baby coming right up, my love!”

_Seven_. 

The answer is seven. 

“Let’s kiss a lot, Dirk,” he says and then he leans in and kisses you and you kiss him back. You can feel it again, the strange feeling inside of you, excited and electric and threatening to burst from you. 

Jake doesn’t warn you when he slides his cock inside of you, doesn’t even stop kissing you, just pulls back and thrusts his hips forward, making you moan and wrap your legs around him. That feeling is stronger than ever now, demanding that you notice it. It swirls inside of you, spicy, sweet, and soothing, like liquified cinnamon has filled your blood stream. 

“Do you love it, Dirk?” Jake asks you. 

“Yes,” you breathe out. “I l-love it.” You squeeze your legs even tighter around him, pulling him closer, wanting him deeper. 

“Marry me, Dirk Strider,” he says. “We can spend the rest of our lives like this. Me, you, Roxy, and Jane. Yes?”

“Jake,” you moan. There’s something somewhere inside of you that screams that this isn’t quite right, but that sweet sludge has clouded your thought process, diluted your critical thinking skills.

He slams into you, working your body like he’s done so many times before. When his hand grips your cock, you want to explode from pleasure, your back arching with each firm stroke of his warm fist. “Say yes, Dirk,” he demands. “Say yes. Say it, say it, say it. Say yes.”

“Yes!” You scream. 

“Fantastic,” he purrs and he speeds up his thrusts, moaning and whispering into your ear as your nails dig into his shoulders and back. You hear his name being called over and over, a hypnotic chant of sorts and you wonder who who’s calling him.

It isn’t until you gasp and bite down against his shoulder that the chanting stops and you realize it was you. 

“Oh, Dirk,” Jake moans and your fingers reach up to tug desperately in his hair. The world is changing, glowing bright, vibrant colors of blue and orange, swirling and spinning around your head. The air smells sweet, like one of Jane’s cakes, the aroma fills your senses and you breathe in greedily. 

Jake plows you against the wall, the surface hard and unforgiving against your back. His hand continues to pump you cock, gently twisting and tugging until you can do nothing more than curse and cry out his name as you cum, hard, your body tensing and shuddering as you splatter his shirt with thick ribbons of sticky, white, mess. Jake orgasms a few moments after you, forcing his tongue into your mouth, his hips twitching and jerking, filling you with his cum until gravity remembers its job and it slowly drips out of you and back onto his cock. 

“Dirk,” Jake says, and you fight to see his face through all the colors. That feeling is overpowering you, tethering right on the edge of freeing itself once and for all. Your body’s not weak now, your energy isn’t gone. 

_You feel so amazing._

Jake lowers the two of you to the bed with perfectly calculated movements. “I want to stay inside of you forever,” he says against your lips and you nod. 

_So many colors._

There’s a rush of excitement that flows through you, like being hopped up on candy or energy drinks. Everything is colorful and fun, but there’s something still holding you back, still grounding you to reality. 

_Almost._

_Almost_. 

Jake pulls out of you and everything disappears. The colors vanish and that feeling is gone. The sweetness feeling your senses goes away along with every ounce of your energy. 

“Damn. “So close! You sure are a stubborn one, Strider,” Jake says. “But not to worry.” He nudges you over onto your stomach and then grips your hips, pulling you up onto your knees, ass in the air, face pressed down against your pillow. 

We’ll just keep at it until we get it right! Isn’t that grand?”

All you can do is whimper as he slides back inside of you and the colors dance inside your head once more. “Yes,” you agree, voice excited and eager.

_You are very much inclined to agree with him._


End file.
